Maybe More?
by Candlelight Coffee
Summary: What will happen when Steph and Y2J get locked in a room together? Read and find out. Rated PG for language.
1. Chapter One

"Hey Chris!" Shane called from the other hallway. Being as he is from WWF and Shane being from ECW/WCW, this couldn't be too good. He decided to stop. Whatever it was, it was important enough for Shane to be talking to him. He decided if it was another "Why you should go back to WCW speech" he would kill himself.   
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Chris Jericho asked whirling around.  
  
"Not me, its what Steph wants. She wants to see you." Shane said. Chris Jericho figured it wasn't a joke or trick because this time he actually looked serious, instead of the usual "I know something you don't" look.  
  
"Fine, I'll go see her, but if she starts insulting me, I have the right to shoot her in the head, because remember, SHE asked ME to meet her." He finished going to get a coffee and then headed that way.   
  


*  
  


Chris Jericho barged in Stephs locker room, not caring what she was doing. And for that matter, not knocking, though the door was already open. "Hey hoebag, you wanted to see me?" Chris said, in his usual tone of voice with her.  
  
"Why must you do that? For all you know I could be making peace with you." Steph said shuddering at the thought.   
  
"I don't want to know what you could be wanting me for, I want to know EXACTLY why the hell you wanted me here, because you and me don't meet like this often." Chris said sitting on her black leather couch and helping himself to some fruit that Steph and Hunter usually had on Monday nights.  
  
Just then, Shane walked into the room, which Chris had not bothered to close the door before he sat down. "Oh, sorry Steph, I didn't know you were having the meeting this early in the night." Shane said looking at his watch. "You should really close this door so no one will interrupt you." He said leaving, closing the door behind him.  
  
"NOOOO!" Steph yelled running to the door and turning the knob viciously. She turned around to see Chris staring at her. "Forget how to open the door?" Chris said with a laugh helping himself to some more fruit.  
  
"No dumbass, we're locked in." She said plopping down on the to her couch, trying not to be near him. Today was turning out to go really bad. She thought it was gonna be good, with the handicap match she had made paring Chris against the Dudleyz in a table match.  
  
Chris looked at her wide-eyed. "You mean lock in here TOGETHER?!?! Great. You know this is all your fault for locking the door, tramp. Last time I ever come when you call." Chris muttered under his breath.  
  
"Do I look happy about this?" Steph yelled back at him.   
  
"Any other woman, fine, but nooo, it just HAD to be you." Chris rambled.  
  
"Like you could get any other woman to be locked in a room with you willingly. You couldn't pay a prostitute to stay with you in here."  
  
"Hey, your in here aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Steph sighed. Steph's eyes lit up as she looked at Chris. "If you hate me as much as you say, how come whenever I see you, you argue with me instead of beating the living shit out of me? You could easily do it and you don't..."  
  
"uh... well it's complicated..." Really, Chris didn't know why he didn't beat her.  
  
"You like me don't you?!? You try to hide it by pretending to hate me and that's why you only hurt me when your in front of millions of people." Steph's voice rose.  
  
"No.. But hey, how do I know YOU don't like ME?!? All those times I threw insults at you when you wee with Booger Tea or Kurk Angel, you could have them beat me up, why didn't you Steph, why?" Jericho rose and walked to the door. "Look I don't have to stay here, I'll just Bust down the door." He backed up as if he were going to ram it with his shoulder.   
  
"You know, these doors aren't cheap and I seriously doubt anyone would have the strength for that. Don't say I didn't warn you." Steph said relaxing. She wasn't stupid. She knew they were going to be there for a long time.  
  
Chris rammed the door with his shoulder, and just as Steph said, it didn't budge. But he did manage to get a nasty bruise that kinda looked like the shape of Texas but smushed in at the sides. He groaned in pain.  
  
Steph on the other hand tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She laughed harder than she had in weeks. "Here, let me get you some ice." She said walking over to the freezer. Her and Hunter always had ice for after the matched -- just in case.   
  
She handed Chris an ice pack. He looked up at her in surprise. "If you hate me then why do you care?" He asked, putting the ice on his shoulder.  
  
"Just because I hate you doesn't mean you should die, I just wanted to humiliate you in front of all those people, then make you live with that humiliation." She said still kind of giggling from when she tried to break the door down.  
  
"Your laughing kinda hard, though I haven't seen you do better." He said trying to defend himself.   
  
"I can, watch." Steph grabbed the end of her couch and pulled it under the vent on the ceiling. She stood on the couch and climbed through. "Told you!" She yelled back, alarmed by the echoes of herself all around her. She was halfway in, still trying to pull her legs up, but she couldn't. She fell down and almost landed into the arm of the couch.  
  
But instead Chris pushed the couch so she landed on the cushions instead of the arm. "Thanks, she said getting up realizing she had a few scratches from the lose metal at the mouth of the vent. She brushed the blood away, neverminding it. "Look, I think I can get up there with your help, bend down and let me stand on your shoulders and when I get through I'll drop down in the next room and let you out from the other side of the door."  
  
"Great plan, one or two problems." Chris pointed to the vent. "Metal, sharp. Cut yourself again. Not going to be blamed for abuse when hunter comes back." Chris pointed to his shoulder. "I can't have you standing on my shoulder either. We'll just have to wait until someone comes and lets up out. Shane being the jackass he is will probably stop by before the night is over."   
  
Steph sighed again. "Yeah I guess we are stuck with each other." She said sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Don't look so bummed, look, I am sure we can survive this as civilized people, you not make any insults to me, and I not make any insults to you. We can get through this and maybe have a good time." Chris offered his hand as if to make a deal.  
  
Stephanie shook his hand. Chris would swear he saw her smile about this new arrangement, but he didn't say anything for he knew if he would it wouldn't be pretty and probably break their new deal.  
  
"So, how's Triple H?" Chris asked sitting down next to her. Steph wondered why he cared for the millionth time this night. She decided he cared because of the competition for the championships, so she made no never mind.  
  
"He's actually doing better. He wasn't too happy about me buying the ECW and all because of him being in the WWF, and he said that I should have contacted him before making that decision. He claimed I never come to him before making decisions and all that." Steph looked at the ground. It was weird acting all nice to Chris and sharing feelings. But she had to admit, she did like this better than them throwing insults at each other.  
  
Chris nodded wondering where this is leading. "He said he didn't want to see me anymore a month ago, and I really tried to hide it from everyone. Trying to keep business and my social life apart. But now I don't know. Basically he said I had to choose him or ECW."  
  
Steph tried to hold her tears back. For once, Chris didn't know what to say. before he would have said something nasty, but now she was being nice to him, so he couldn't just blow her off like he always had before. "Well, this may not seem like it now, but he had to drug you and trick you to marry him. To me, I didn't think it would have lasted this long anyway.   
  
Steph wiped her tears. "You think?" She seemed happier to know his opinion, and for the very first time, he felt like he was a little important to her.  
  
"Besides," he added "No relationship in the WWF lasts forever, and you of all people should know that. Even Linda and Vince aren't going to stay together." Chris smiled and wiped the few tears that had fallen since the last time she had wiped them.  
  
"At least you experienced love, unlike your brother." He muttered.  
  
"You know, why couldn't I have been friends with you before? you don't seem all that bad now, and you give great advice." Stephanie said as she managed a smile.  
  
"By the way, what did you call me down for?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Steph felt bad now that he and her sorta made up all their differences in the past because after all she would have made sure he wouldn't have won that handicap match. She decided not to start their new friendship on a lie. "I kinda had this match you were going to be in... a handicap match, but now I think I am going to revoke it, if you haven't missed it already."  
  
Chris smiled at this. Steph wasn't so bad once you got to know her. Maybe their friendship would spread before he knew it.  
  
Just then Shane popped his head into the room. "Hey, what is taking you two so long?" he asked.  
  
"You, dumbass, locked us in here." Steph said getting up and walking to him being followed by Chris.  
  
Shane laughed pathetically. "Whoops ... So did you tell him about the match?"   
  
"No, I've decided to revoke it. Chris and I worked out our differences and agreed to finally be even." Steph said smiling at him.   
  
"So, if you don't mind, I want to get back to preparing for my match while you guys find me a nice and FAIR..." Chris stopped to glare at Shane. "opponent. Bye Steph." He started to walk back to his locker room.   
  
"So basically you and Chris are friends now?" Shane asked surprised.   
  
Steph continued to watch him leave. "Who knows, maybe more."  
  
END.  
  
Author's note: So what did you all think? For those of you who seen 'Drive Me Crazy' yes I did steal the last line from the movie so don't yell at me. It just fit so perfectly with the story and all. But by the way, did you like it? REVIEW! I ended up making more chapters so read them too.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

"No, not maybe more. No maybe more. Not allowed. You know what Vince would say? Do you know what the fans would say? DO you even know what HUNTER will say?" Shane said. He couldn't help it that his voice was rising each time he attempted to prove a point.  
  
"Relax, Shane. I didn't say I was going too. I was stating that its very VERY unlikely, but possible." Stephanie said. "Now about his more fair match, I say, a hardcore match against RVD."  
  
"No, you can't be serious. I am glad that you guys are getting along, but no title. Remember Business is business and whatever Jericho and you talked about in there, is personal." Shane said.  
  
"Hey, Shane, RVD, he's in ECW, right?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Okay, so I say he has a match against Y2J. He will wrestle tonight." Steph said leaving. Shane thought and knew that she could be so stubborn sometimes, but fighting was not the answer. That would be the downfall of the WWF, the uneasiness between Vince and Linda. Or what was left of it.   
  
"Jericho?" Stephanie said lightly knocking on the door and letting herself in. "I fixed your match. In about a half an hour you will wrestle RVD for the hardcore title." He was at her feet, stretching.   
  
His head jerked up. "Your kidding right?" He got up and looked at her. "You really gave me a title shot?" He gave her the biggest and most unexpected bear hug ever.  
  


*  
  


Hunter, calm down, he didn't win anyway." Stephanie said. She was visiting her husband, like she did every week.   
  
"No, Steph, you don't understand. Its not the shot that I was worried about. It was my wife suddenly being nice to a man she has hated for years that is making me freak out! 'Maybe more'? and the hug? Come on Steph, what did you expect e to think?" Hunter screamed.  
  
"You saw that?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, and so did millions of people watching TV and the thousands at the show." Hunter said. "Just to let you know, your history in men isn't helping either. Okay, you were in love with Test. That ended with me marrying you. Kurt. Okay you were married and kissing him. Now Y2J?"  
  
"So your saying I'm a slut and our marriage was a mistake?" She had tears streaming down her face and she was holding more back.  
  
"Sometimes, I think so, on both occasions." Hunter said, with a low heartless tone.  
  
Stephanie had it. She backhanded him so hard, he almost lost his balance. "I want a divorce as soon as possible." She said as she stormed up stairs, to the bedroom, and locked Hunter out. He ran after her and tried pleading with her through the door.  
  
"Come on Steph, people say things that they don't mean when they are angry, and I was very angry." He continued to plead, though she wasn't listening.  
  
Within an hour she had everything she needed packed and she walked out the door past Hunter, not even looking at him. More pleas came from him as he followed her.  
  
She opened the door, with her baggage and car keys. "Hunter I pity you." She simply said, tears never stopping. "I'll send someone for my other things."  
  
She looked down at her hand at her ring. She took it off and handed it to him as calmly as she could. She realized it would have made no difference if she threw it at him or handed it to him. She suddenly realized that the marriage was a mistake. He has to make her pass out before she would marry him. She looked at the ring in Hunters open palm. It was a plain wedding band. Some symbol of love.  
  
She turned and left him. For good.  
  


*  


  
She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called her Mom. No answer. Well, she would have to find a place to stay after the show. She left toward the arena.  
  
When she got there, she noticed how many Superstars were staring at her. After all, she was making a scene. She couldn't stop herself form crying and she had suitcases full of her stuff, where they used to be at Hunter's house. Most of the superstars guess what had happened. None dared to talk to her though.  
  
Until Kurt came along. "Steph, let me help you with those." He carried almost all her bags willingly. She managed a mere smile.  
  
"Thanks Kurt." She said sniffing.  
  
"What happened?" he asked with the utmost concern.  
  
"Look Kurt, of all these superstars, you are the only one who has the guts to ask me that. Even between the whole WWF and Alliance thing, and really appreciate it, but I don't want to talk about this now." She said walking in her dressing room.   
  
She looked at the door. It read, 'Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley'. She pulled out another locker room name tag and it read 'Stephanie McMahon'. She replaced that with the old one. She knew Kurt got the idea of what was wrong. "Would you excuse me Kurt, I have a show to plan."  
  


*  
  


Authors note: As you noticed, I added more. By popular demand of course. Grueling work this is. I went to go save it, and it said, Illegal operation, then shut down. I had to write the whole damn thing twice. The second one was more brilliant than the first though. After that, you must agree with me when I say, the least I deserve is a review. So REVIEW!!!!


End file.
